1 year, 12 months, 365 days
by TVDAddict
Summary: Evelyn moved from the UK to the states. Her life changes in so many ways in such a so small amount of time. She has to deal with many foreign emotions: Love, loss, pain, betrayal... and deels with them to the best of her ability.


Chapter 1.

- Are you serious!? I screamed at my parents.

We were in the car on our way back home from my parents new friends house.

Their names were Sally and Mike or something along those lines. They'd invited us over there for dinner. The whole family, but my little brother, Tom, made up some stupid excuse not come. So I hat to go on my own. You can imagine how fun that was. The thing is, they only invited us over out of politeness. You know the desperate housewife crap. We'd only just moved to the states about 2 weeks ago. And I think it's customary for at least one household in the neighborhood, to invite the new family to their home; no matter how much they didn't want to. I could just imagine the neighborhood meeting and the residents arguing over who's turn it was to host.

Anyway, i'm now in a fowl mood because i'd asked my parents if there was any chance they'd let me fly back to england for my best friend, Amy's 18th birthday. My parents had the good sense in booking our flights for Georgia a month before Amy's Birthday! I'd warned them of the date but as usual they don't listen to me.

- I'd told you it was Amy's birthday on the 24th!

- Evelyn you can not just fly back to the UK any chance you can get! My dad said.

- Especially since you're starting back at school next week. My mum added.

I knew there was no chance in them letting me go because for one the plane tickets are bloody expensive and two there were probably no more places left. But it was worth a try asking anyhow.

My dad then turned on the radio and our favorite song came on: Call me maybe – Carley Rae Jepsen. We didn't really like it but every time it came on, my dad and I had this kind of routine. One of us would start the 1st verse and the other would finish it. Then we would do a little dance that I would only do within the 4 walls of my house as not to blind anyone with my horrible dance moves. But as my dad was driving the car we couldn't do that part so we just sang it. My mum held her hands to her ears as if we sounded like we were dying cats. I was in the seat directly behind the drivers so I couldn't see my dads reaction to my mums horrified expression. But I imagine we was laughing and singing even louder, like me.

As the song was finishing we pulled up to a 4 way junction. American roads scare me. So much traffic, so many expensive cars and they drive on the other side of the road! Not that I can drive yet. In the UK, we can only pass our drivers license at the age of 18. As i'd only turned 18 a few months ago I hadn't had time to get round to it.

I got out my phone to text Amy that me going back to england for her bday was a no go. As I did, I heard my mum shout and what happened next was a blur. I looked up and out the window, we were in the middle of the junction and I all I saw was a 4x4 spinning uncontrollably towards us.

Then pain. A pain that I'd never felt before. My head, it was throbbing and it felt like it was being sawed on alive. All I could see was blackness, everywhere. I searched for light but couldn't find any. The pain was not leaving my head but was spreading. Spreading all over my body and specifically to my stomach. Weakness was creeping over me. I tried to fight it but it was winning over. I tried to listen out for any noise as to where I was or what happened but all I could hear was muffled noises. They sounded as though they might be screams but I couldn't quite make out what they were. It was as if I was in a glass room and someone on the other side was shouting at me. I could hear them but I couldn't make out the their phrases.

The weakness mixed with blackness were slowing seeping over my body. I don't know how long I tried to fight but I couldn't do it anymore and let them take over the rest of me.

**A/N: Please give me your feedback on this start of story, not sure whether or not continue.. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
